Scrap City Moon City War
The War of Moon City and Scrap City (overview) Mid Summer of 2017, a Confrontation between Moon Cities King Hex Moon, and leader Freddy of the Trash Lands of Scrap City had arisen. This situation caused a serious rift between the once united region, and in the darkness of night, aided by a traitor to Scrap City, the Squad Leader had been kidnapped, but before he was gone, he was able to get a small letter onto a plague carrier, a letter that would change the fate of many rangers. Isani, a young ranger who'd just barley managed to complete her training as a ranger was given a grand task. She was given the title as acting leader of Scrap City and everyone within the walls until the Return of Freddy. Most of the scrap rangers denied her as their leader, Loosing hope and retreating deep within the Junk City. After training, with a small group of rangers who banded by her side, a team lead by Isani, Oscar, Kai, and Bastian stormed the walls of Moon City, and left with their Leader, and returned to Scrap City. Their victory was cut short as they arrived at the gates of the city, as someone from within had alerted the King to the rescue mission. Unable to beat the vast army of King Hex, they lost Freddy, and retreated into the cover of night to avoid death. That night, a strange calling came from within the woods to the South-West, curious of the pulsating noise, Isani requested of Oscar to return to the others, and to look for the traitor whilst she was away. For three days and four nights, Isani wondered around in the woods listening to the noises and whispers. The air has since become dry and harsh, the temperature became extremely hot. On the Dawn of the forth day she was ready to turn back but just as she was about to she felt a cool breeze. She ran in the direction of the wind, desperate to bathe in the cooler weather. As soon as she broke past the edge of the forest, Isani was overcome with both fear and curiosity. In front of her was a wide desert, with glistening Crystals peaking out from the sand. Excited about her find, she ran back through the forest to let the others know of her find. The Rkadian map didn't show the location, and only a few of her squad mates took her word for this mystical location. There wasn't much time to discuss it though, as the traitor had been found, and it was time to make their move once more. Scaling the walls of the Moon City castle, the small group once again managed to escape with their Leader Freddy, and this time they got away with it. Freddy was returned, but had no plans to stay, he gathered a small group and along with Kai, he headed for another small location not far from Scrap City, but still in the Dump Zone, and left his Squad to Isani. Many disbanded and moved to other locations. With Bastian and the other remaining few, Isani traveled out to the land in which she found during the war, a land which she dubbed Vëilën Fälls after some writing on a small bit of ruined that she has noticed before leaving the desert. Category:Master List